This invention relates to a vehicle anti-theft device which is lockable onto a vehicle steering wheel with part of the device being in the form of a bar projecting away from the wheel so that it impedes rotation of the wheel and hence obstructs steering of the vehicle.
Devices of that kind are known which comprise a bar which fits diametrally across the steering wheel with a portion of the length of the bar projecting from the wheel rim. An example of such a device is described in United Kingdom Patent 1127524.
Devices of the said kind are also known which comprise a bar with means whereby one end portion of the bar can be locked onto the rim of a steering wheel with the bar projecting generally tangentially from the wheel. An example of a device of that kind is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,069 and United Kingdom Patent 2134057.
Such tangential fitment affords the advantage that the device does not have to pass over the center of the wheel and it can therefore more easily be made suitable for fitting to steering wheels of a variety of different designs, even those which have a hub or an associated air bag which projects forwardly from the plane of the front of the steering wheel.
There is a demand for anti-theft devices which are suitable for fitting to any standard vehicle steering wheel, which can be made at relatively low cost and which renders use of the device as simple and convenient as possible. The present invention contributes to the meeting of this demand.